


Sleepy Thanksgiving

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: It's a Rexwalker Thanksgiving.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 24





	Sleepy Thanksgiving

It was Thanksgiving morning and Rex slowly opened his eyes.

He saw himself wrapped around his cyare and smiled before kissing his forehead.

"Um, Rex.... it's to early."

Anakin cuddled close to him.

"Cyare Happy Thanksgiving."

Anakin sleepily opened his eyes and glared at him.

He looked like an angry kitten which was adorable.

"I know what day it is and that we have no one coming over. Which is why I want to spend the day sleeping in."

"Okay, Cyare."

He gently patted Anakin's back and felt him nuzzle against his side.

He peaceful smiled and fell asleep with his cyare.

When he awoke again it was almost 12:00.

He lightly shaked his cyare awake.

"Hm....tired. don't want to do anything today."

"It's almost 12:00. Let's take a bath and change into some different pj's.

His Cyare fully opened his eyes and stared at him, thinking over what he said. He smiled at his Cyare before kissing the side of his eyes.

Anakin blushed and looked down before saying.

"Okay."

He smiled and kissed his Cyare before drawing a bath and putting bubble's in it.

When he stood up he felt his cyare wrap his arm's around him and press close.

He grabbed one of his arm's and pressed a kiss against it. He felt Anakin shiver and was about to do more when Anakin pulled away smirking at him.

He tried to chase his Cyare and grabbed his hand pulling him in and kissing him.

Anakin moaned before pulling off his shirt and running his fingers over his chest.

He pressed his Cyare close and kissed his head.

They stood there arms wrapped around each other with Anakin's hands on his chest staring into each other's eyes before he smirked and lifted Anakin's shirt.

Anakin blushed but removed his pants in relation.

He smiled at his Cyare looking at the fire burning in his eyes. He loved when his Cyare got like this.

He held his Cyare by the waist. Feeling him trying to break free. He smirked before removing both Anakin's pants and underwear.

Anakin gasped and tried to retaliate. But he was picked up bridal style and set down in the bath.

He finished removing his clothes before joining him.

His Cyare crossed his arms while pouting. He reached out to touch him but Anakin moved away.

He laughed which caused Anakin to pout even more.

He moved over gently caressing his love's face. He moved his head down and started kissing and lightly sucking his throat. Leaving a trail of hickeys.

He smiled after having claimed Anakin as his.

He pulled away and gently turned Anakin's face until they were looking at each other.

Let me help give you a bath.

Anakin smiled before nodding.

He moved them around. Before he was pressed against the tub and Anakin was pressed against his chest.

He trailed kisses from his neck and shoulder all the way to the middle of his back.

His Cyare was beautiful and he worshipped the skin he was allowed to touch. He worshipped every moment he got to spend with this beautiful man that was his. By some miracle Anakin had chosen to love him.

Anakin turned around and kissed him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"Are you sure? You look like you were deep in thought."

"It's nothing. I promise."

He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his beautiful husband's hair.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled and softly washed his husband's hair before continuing.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to be yours."

"I'm the lucky one. You met me and still choose to stay around."

"Of course I did. You are kind and loyal and I love you. I love ever moment I get to spend with you."

"I love you too."

He continued to gently wash Anakin's hair. Before gently rinsing it out and making sure soap doesn't get in his eyes.

When he was done he grabbed a bar of soap and helped Anakin wash his back before rinsing again.

Anakin turned around and helped him. He gently washed his body. Tracing scars across his skin. Anakin grabbed his hands which had callouses from his job and kissed them.

He gently washed his short hair and kissed him.

They made sure to rinse off in the shower before getting on there PJ's

They walked downstairs and Anakin quickly made tri tip before putting it in the oven. When that was done. Rex grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch.

They sat down and Anakin instantly curled up to his chest. Rex smiled before turning on Charlie Brown Thanksgiving.

Rex pulled a blanket over them and they cuddled close on the couch spending the rest of the day watching movies until dinner time.

When they went to eat. Anakin cut up the tri tip he made. While Rex grabbed the already made mashed potatoes and put them in the microwave.

When Anakin was done cutting he grabbed the Martinellis apple cider from the garage.

Rex set the table while he was gone and opened the bag of roles.

Anakin came back and grabbed two glasses and filled them with apple cider.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

They sat down and ate there food while quietly talking and brushing there feet against each other.

They might not have everyone here this Thanksgiving. But they were happy to have each other because that is all they needed.

They spent the rest of Thanksgiving laughing and enjoying the time they spent together.

When they were done eating. They washed the dishes and played a few board games. They both one a few and lost a few before going to the couch and cuddling.

They held each other close. Kissing and snuggling.

When it was time for bed. Rex gently picked up Anakin who had fallen asleep. During the last movie they watched. He carried his Cyare upstairs and gently set him down.

He then climbed into bed and wrapped his husband close. He kissed his head before whispering a Happy Thanksgiving and fell asleep.


End file.
